


Adrenalina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco ha una dipendenza che crea parecchi problemi a Potter.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Pairing Draco/Harry.Rating: per forza rossoPrompt: Troppi vestiti, troppo poco tempoLanciata da Runaway EfpPersonaggi: Draco Malfoy, Harry PotterPrompt: soffro di dipendenza da una strana sostanza, io non posso star senza la mia dose di adrenalina! (Adrenalina-Finley)





	Adrenalina

Adrenalina

Draco slacciò la cravatta oro e rossa di Harry. Gli baciò ripetutamente il collo, spinse il colletto bianco con il collo allargandolo. Harry gli sbottonò la camicia, sentiva il battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie.

“Mirtilla potrebbe tornare a secondi” sussurrò. Draco, si staccò, gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli calò. Harry si tolse le scarpe e le fece cadere sopra le loro casacche nere.

“Mi devi spiegare perché non possiamo farlo alla Stamberga strillante, invece di rischiare di farci beccare” sibilò Potter. Draco si sfilò la camicia e la fece cadere a terra.

“Troppi vestiti, troppo poco tempo” mormorò. Inspirò, fu scosso da una serie di tremiti e le guance gli si arrossarono. Le iridi azzurre gli brillarono di grigio metallico. Harry si sfilò i calzini e appoggiò i piedi nudi sulle piastrelle umide e fredde del bagno.

“Ammettilo, è rischiare di essere beccati che ti eccita” si lamentò Draco ghignò. Afferrò il mento dell’altro studente e si sporse, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Soffro di dipendenza da una strana sostanza, io non posso star senza la mia dose di adrenalina” sibilò. Si piegò, abbassò i boxer dell’altro mago e gli prese il membro nella bocca, iniziando a succhiare. Harry avvampò, chiuse gli occhi gemendo e sporse il bacino.

 


End file.
